


Storm

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [42]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sushi, cheeky characters are cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: The Trainers go out for dinner, and run into an unexpected (but, maybe actually expected?) storm.Written for Fandot Creativity Night on 24 March, prompts were umbrella and/or crest.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing.
> 
> As per the warnings, this fic very briefly mentions food.

"Manager, are you almost ready to go? I made reservations at The Lotus for 6:45pm and it is nearly 6:00pm." The Driver said, barging into the bathroom.

The Manager gave the Driver an incredulous look. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, I'm using my serious face, aren't I?"

The Manager sighed as he put Crest toothpaste on his toothbrush. "We can  _walk_ to The Lotus, Driver. How on Earth do you think it is going to take me," he gestured to himself in a gesticulate manner, "FORTY-FIVE MINUTES to get ready, when all I have to do is brush my teeth and put on a different shirt."

The Driver's face fell. "But, its a special occasion and I just don't want us to be late; that's all." 

The Manager sighed and put his toothbrush down, carefully making sure none of the toothpaste slipped off. "Look, Driver. I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all shouty at you, okay? I'll be ready in five minutes."

The Driver smiled, as the Manager kissed him on the cheek and nibbled on his ear. 

* * *

 After a lovely dinner of sushi and sake, the boys walked back home in a comfortable silence, holding hands. They heard a low, rumbling sound and looked up.

"What on Earth was that?" 

"I believe, Manager, that was thunder."

"But, it  _never_ thunders in London."

"Clearly, the thunder found an exception to this 'never thundering in London rule' that you have carefully pointed out, and decided to pop by for a few rumbles." 

The Manager smirked. "Feel better?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play cute with me, Driver." He turned to look at the Driver, wearing a very serious look, but a bit more serious than the Driver's own serious look. "Are you okay now, after what I said earlier?"

The Driver looked at the Manager and said, "Of course. I knew you were just playing, love. It is, admittedly, some times just  _quite_ fun setting you off; it happens almost too easily."

The rumbling heavens opened up and sheets of rain began falling towards the ground.

"Crap. The one day I don't bring an umbrella with me."

The Driver pulled out his umbrella, opened it up, and said, "You can stand under my umbrella."

"Thanks, Rihanna."


End file.
